


Light of my life

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: ELIOTT + LUCAS [18]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Eliott reach out to Lucas after a week at home





	Light of my life

“Cheater! You fucking cheated!” Yann yelled, throwing a cushion at Basile, hitting him square in the face.

“Oof,” Basile moaned as the boys laughed.

Yann handed his controler to Lucas so he could play against Basile. Lucas took it and, while he wasn’t the greatest at Fifa, he could beat Basile. Like Yann said, he was a fucking cheater but, lucky for Lucas, he knew  _all_  his tricks.

Tonight’s party had turned into a game night and the boys weren’t too mad about it. They could still drink beer and smoke, Yann’s parents being away for the weekend and, they even had pizza - unlike at parties.

That won’t stop them from hitting McDonalds around 1am for their Friday munchies. It was a  _tradition_.

Girls were the only thing missing - and Eliott.

Since they had gotten together, Lucas was rarely seen without his other half.

Eliott hadn’t showed up at school since Monday and, while it worried Lucas, he didn’t want to be the annoying boyfriend who bombarded their lover with tons of texts and calls until they answered. On Monday, Eliott had told him he was fine via text but wouldn’t be coming to school for the rest of the week, leaving Lucas skeptical.

Lucas was about to score a goal when Eliott broke his silence and messaged him. Once. Twice. And a third.

> [21:00]  **Eliott:**  Lucas?
> 
> [21:00]  **Eliott:** Can you come over?
> 
> [21:01]  **Eliott:**  Please. I need you.

It was all Lucas needed to abandon his controlled and stand from the couch.

“Where are you going, man? You were about to beat Basile!” Yann exclaimed, looking over where Lucas was gathering his things. He wasn’t sleeping over anymore.

“I really can’t stay,” he said.

Arthur gave him a soft look. “Is it Eliott?”

Lucas nodded and the boys let him go. His man needed him more than them.

.

When Lucas arrived at Eliott’s place, he let himself in using the spare key Eliott had given him in case he needed him. The appartement was dark, _no_  lights on.

“Eliott?” he called into the quiet appartement, closing the door behind him.

Lucas toed off his shoes, dropped his bag and jacket, leaving them in a pile at the door before heading down the hall, to Eliott’s bedroom, which match the rest of the apartement.

“Eliott?” Lucas said softly into the darkness.

He didn’t get a full reply, only a small whimper coming from where he knew the bed was. Lucas reached for the lamp, illuminating the room with a soft, golden glow, revealing Eliott’s sad face, tears running slowly down his face.

Eliott extended his hand in his direction and Lucas sat down, back against the headboard and Eliott slowly scooted over, wrapping his arms around his middle, fingers clutching onto his grey hoodie, seeking  to be held, wanting to feel close and protected by Lucas.

“I’m not fine. I know I said I was fine but I’m not.I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to see me like this…all sad and depressed,” he said, his head resting on Lucas’s stomach as fingers carded through his hair. “I know it makes you sad-”

“I’m  _not_  sad,” Lucas corrected, a crease between his eyebrows. “I’m…I just wish you would’ve called me instead of hiding from me. I love spending time with you…even if we’re just laying in bed, doing nothing.” Lucas leaned down to kiss his temple.

“I don’t know why I’m so sad, I don’t know why i’m crying, I don’t-”

Lucas rubbed his back. “Shh, it’s okay to cry sometimes.”

Eliott pulled away almost feeling ashamed of his own feelings. As much as he needed Lucas right now, he felt like he was dragging him down. “Everyone else, they go to parties, to the movies…just  _out_. And, here we are curled up in a bed.” He shook his head. “It’s not fair to you to be stuck here with me. These are  _my_ feelings and I should handle them myself.” 

Eliott pulled his knees to his chest, a few inches separating him from his boyfriend. Despite his tall frame, Eliott looked so small, dressed in his favorite hoodie and, what appeared to be Lucas’s  _The Clash_  shirt underneath.  _That’s where this one went!_

Lucas sat on his knees, right in front of Eliott. “Hey. Listen to me.” He used his sleeve to wipe his tears and Eliott blinked some more down. “No one is forcing me to be here; I  _want_  to be with you. Eliott, before you, I was living a lie. I didn’t know who I was, I didn’t know what I wanted from my life. But, with you, it’s almost like everything fell into place. You taught me to be brave and to speak my mind, to not let anyone tell me who I should be. So why would you not listen to your own advice? You are beautiful, talented and kind, those are the things that made me fall in love with you. You have no reason to be guilty. What you are feeling is not wrong, it’s  _okay_  to not feel well once in a while. It’s _okay_  to be sad. It’s  _okay_  to cry.”

Eliott’s eyes were shining with tears, his heart swelling with emotions because god, this boy was  _everything_  to him.  

“I don’t love you lesswhen there’s tears in your beautiful eyes. If anything, it makes me love you more because, despite all the battles that goes on in your head, you don’t give up on life. You’re so fucking strong, baby. Never let anyone tell you otherwise. You’re the light in my life…even when you’re far, far in the dark so, trust me when I say this: there’s  _no one_  I’d rather spend my nights with.”

When Lucas was finished, Eliott was an emotional mess and Lucas immediately pulled him in a hug. Eliott’s hold was so tight Lucas had trouble breathing but, he didn’t care. If Eliott needed to hold him this tight for a minute, he’ll let him.

Eliott loosened his hold, pressing his face in the crook of Lucas’s neck. “I just don’t understand how you can handle all of this. I mean I can barely handle any of it myself so I don’t expect you to take care of me.”

“Love is about taking care of the ones you love,” Lucas replied, kissing the side of his face, and Eliott’s heart had never felt fuller. What did he do to deserve this boy?


End file.
